


Topeng

by yukasvanidz



Category: Korean Actor RPF, SHINee, f(x)
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukasvanidz/pseuds/yukasvanidz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Topeng. Satu kata ini bukanlah kosa kata yang baru bagiku. Kau begitu lihai memakainya, entah berapa orang telah tertipu... - RPF, Key x Amber, oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Topeng

Topeng. Satu kata ini bukanlah kosa kata yang baru bagiku. Sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak topeng yang kulihat dengan mataku setiap hari. Bukan, yang ku maksud bukanlah topeng dalam arti harafiah, tetapi kiasan. Yah, memakai topeng memang tak asing lagi, terutama untuk pekerjaan seperti kita.

Yah, kita. Aku tak salah omong.

Jangan sangka aku tak tahu, Boo. Aku tahu kau memiliki banyak topeng. Aku pun punya, meski tak sebanyak dirimu. Dan, jangan kau sangka mataku kurang awas untuk melihat waktu-waktu dirimu memakai topeng. Sebagai satu eksistensi yang telah mengenalmu cukup dalam, aku tahu bagaimana dirimu yang telanjang. Tanpa topeng. Terkadang aku merasa bahwa aku beruntung karena memiliki cukup banyak kesempatan untuk berinteraksi dengan Kim Ki Bum, bukan Key. Dengan dirimu, bukan dengan topeng yang sering disalah-artikan dengan dirimu.

Lagi, kau pergi dari tempat yang kau namai dengan zona aman. Dan lagi, kau mengambil topengmu dan memakainya, lalu dengan percaya diri kau langkahkan kakimu keluar menuju dunia luas, lantas menyambut dunia luar yang tertipu oleh kelihaian kau, atau kelihaian topengmu? Aku tak tahu dan sepertinya takkan pernah tahu. Sampai detik ini aku masih heran, mengapa kau begitu paranoid untuk memasukki dunia luar tanpa topengmu, sekali saja? Kecanduanmu untuk mengenakan Key menyerupai seorang insomnia yang tidurnya tergantung obat. Tetapi, jangan salah sangka dulu. Aku tak melarang kau memakai Key, tetapi kalau sampai menutupi banyak kepribadianmu, itu juga bukan tindakan yang baik. Kau tak mengerti hal ini, dan aku pun tak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya padamu.

Di sini, dengan bantuan tv berukuran 52 inch, kudapat melihat dirimu yang sedang melontarkan kata-kata yang terdengar romantis. Tanpa kusadari, senyum mirisku membentuk bibirku. Miris aku melihat mereka, mereka yang berteriak-teriak menyambut kalimat manis yang dilontarkan oleh topengmu. Bodoh.

Tetapi, kalau aku mau jujur, aku lebih bodoh daripada mereka.

Aku, yang tahu kalau kata-kata itu hanyalah kata-kata gombal ciptaan topengmu demi pekerjaan, berkali-kali terluka karenanya. Memang bukan luka fatal, tetapi kau tahu kan kalau luka sayatan yang sepele dapat membuat kau merasakan nyeri? Yah, kira-kira seperti itulah. Entah mengapa, ada suatu bagian tubuhku yang sangat peka dan merasakan pedihnya sayatan sepele ketika kulihat senyuman (topeng)mu yang mengiringi kata-kata manis (topeng)mu. Sebisa mungkin kutekan sayatan itu sambil memaki-makinya. Memaki luka sayatan itu, memaki diriku sendiri.

Boleh saja kalau Key bilang ia mencintai mereka, dan kurasa, cukuplah kalau mereka tahu bahwa Key dan Kim Ki Bum sama untuk saat ini, walaupun waktu akan membuktikan bahwa Key akan rontok dan digantikan oleh Kim Ki Bum yang sejati tanpa rekayasa. Cukup aku sendiri yang tahu bahwa Key itu hanyalah topeng andalanmu, yang mungkin olehmu sendiri divisualisasikan sebagai pribadi (sementara) keduamu.

Sebab, kalau mereka tahu seperti apa dirimu tanpa topeng sekarang, kita berdua yang akan hancur. Betul, kan?

Aku tahu, kau sadar terhadap perkembangan media. Dan aku tahu persis bahwa kau takkan bisa bersikap cuek sepertiku. Kau selalu peduli, atau terlalu peduli, dengan karir. Memang aku akui bahwa sikap seperti itu bukanlah sepenuhnya sikap tercela, tetapi kalau karir membuat pribadi asli kita tersekap, apakah itu bukan penindasan secara tak langsung?

Disaat kau berakting dengan Key, tolong ingatlah bahwa kau tidak sendiri. Di dalam zona aman, ketika kau membuang Key jauh-jauh, disaat kau menjadi Kim Ki Bum seutuhnya, kau akan mendekatiku, dan disaat itu pun kau akan mengenali diriku yang telanjang. Bukan, ini bukan pengertian harafiah. Telanjang yang ku maksud disini adalah, kau berinteraksi dengan seorang manusia sejati bernama Josephine Liu, bukanlah manusia bertopeng bernama Amber.

Aku tahu semuanya. Dirimu memang tak pernah bisa mengatakan apa adanya seperti saat kau bersama dengan Key, tetapi aku dapat menangkap sinar matamu. Kau mencintai Josephine, bukan Amber. Dan akupun mencintai Kim Ki Bum, bukanlah Key. Kita ingin mencintai pribadi seutuhnya, bukan pribadi bertopeng. Itu semua terbuka, disaat dimana kita diseret arus hebat bernama cinta, dimana dunia ini (serasa) milik berdua, dimana kita berada di zona aman. Disaat itu juga kita bersentuhan dengan sama-sama telanjang, tanpa topeng, menjadi diri sendiri apa adanya. Disaat itu tak ada yang namanya dingin. Semuanya hanya kehangatan yang berasal dari kasih sayang yang murni tanpa rekayasa.

Aku sering berpendapat bahwa waktu membenci keromantisan. Disaat arus cinta mencapai puncaknya, membuat tubuh-tubuh yang terseret olehnya hanya berpasrah dan melupakan fakta, waktu selalu menarik kita ke dalam fakta. Fakta yang kubenci. Waktu akan memakai apapun, entah orang ataupun kondisi, untuk menarikmu kembali bergabung dengan Key, keluar dari zona aman meninggalkanku dan membiarkan Key mengambil kontrol tubuhmu. Aku yang ditinggal hanya dapat berdiam dan menunggu sayatan sepele pada diriku yang peka.

Seperti sekarang.

Aku memakai Amber untuk menutupi sayatan yang menyakitiku. Amber tersenyum dan tertawa ketika melihatmu membiarkan Key mengambil alih dirimu dengan menggombal. Kau berpasrah, aku juga. Aku tahu kau lelah melakukan itu. Aku juga lelah. Lelahmu adalah lelahku juga. Kau ingin mengakui siapa dirimu sebenarnya, tetapi kau tak memiliki kemampuan. Kau tak membiarkan aku membantumu. Dalam hal ini, aku benar-benar tidak dapat mengerti. Namun, aku memutuskan diam. Diam karena aku percaya padamu. Pada Kim Ki Bum.

Kau berdiri di panggung. Berdiam dengan gaya maskulin membuat dirimu tampan. Meskipun kalau kita berdiri di depan cermin, cermin memberitahu kalau aku lebih tampan darimu. Dan kau tertawa. Bukan menertawaiku ataupun dirimu, melainkan tertawa puas. Puas karena mengetahui siapa dirimu dan siapa diriku. Akupun akan ikut tertawa. Bahagiamu tentu bahagiaku pula. Mungkin dapat dibilang bahwa aku cerminmu dalam perasaan.

Aku memakai Amber. Tanpa Amber, mana mungkin aku dapat beraksi. Sayatanku mulai menutup ketika kutangkap auramu. Tak berubah. Masih Kim Ki Bum dalam zona aman. Saat kau selesai mengatakan itu, kau menarik Key lagi. Namun, tak seutuhnya.

Melompat, menari, menyanyi dan rap. Selesai semuanya. Ini penampilan terakhir dalam konser kali ini. Kulihat panggung penuh dengan orang. Rekan-rekan kita turun ke panggung. Banyak diantara mereka yang bermain layaknya kanak-kanak, tertawa ceria tanpa peduli apa akibatnya bila ada media usil yang menuliskan peristiwa mereka. Aku mundur ke belakang memerhatikan mereka. Betapa bahagia memiliki mental kanak-kanak yang tak peduli masa depan. Betapa merananya memiliki mental orang dewasa yang selalu memikirkan masa depan.

Beberapa rekanku mengajakku ke depan. Aku ikut saja. Dengan setengah bertopeng kusalami beberapa penonton yang langsung senang ketika menerima uluran tanganku. Lalu aku mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang, mencegah mereka untuk mencelakaiku.

Dan kurasa rambutku basah.

Kulirik ke atas, tak ada bocoran. Dan, kurasakan aliran air menuju wajahku.

Aku melirik ke belakang. Dan mataku menangkap sosok pria yang sedang membawa botol air yang sudah kosong. Aku kenal dia. Namun senyumannya…

Dirimu? Kim Ki Bum?

Kau tak memakai topengmu? Kemana Key yang selama ini setia mendampingimu?

Kau mendekati diriku, dan membuatku bertambah bingung dengan mengalungkan tangan di bahuku. Kau menatapku dengan tatapan Kim Ki Bum. Ketika kau mengajakku maju, langsung kulempar topeng Amber, entah kemana aku tak tahu. Aku tak peduli.

“Waktunya telah tiba. Sepertimu, aku juga lelah memakai topeng terus-menerus. Bagaikan arus, aku akan mempertunjukkan diriku, perlahan. Lama-lama, kita dapat menjadi diri sendiri, dimanapun kita berada. Kita tak perlu topeng-topeng itu lagi.”

Astaga, ternyata kau bisa baca pikiranku, Key…eh, Kim Ki Bum.

“Aku salah sudah terlalu peduli. Memang kita ini bekerja pada pusat hiburan, tetapi…apa hak mereka untuk mengendalikan hidup kita? Mereka dapat datang pada konser-konserku, mereka dapat meminta tanda tangan dimanapun mereka mau aku mengguratkannya disaat fans-signing, tetapi kehidupanku? Mereka tak memiliki hak sama sekali untuk menguasainya. Itu urusanku.”

Akhirnya, kau sadar! Kau tahu kalau kau tak perlu bicara lebih panjang lagi karena aku telah mengerti. Tanpa keraguan lagi, Kim Ki Bum dan Josephine Liu maju, memperlihatkan diri mereka yang sesungguhnya kepada dunia, dan terutama hubungan istimewa mereka. Kedua eksistensi yang terpengaruh arus cinta ini melepaskan kelelahannya akibat memakai topeng.

Kudengar teriak-teriakkan histeris. Mungkin kemarahan. Kurasa, daripada marah karena Key yang mereka kenal (ingat, Key, bukan Kim Ki Bum) ternyata memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Amber (mereka mengenalku sebagai Amber, bukan Josephine), lebih baik marah dengan Key yang telah menipu mereka, yang mengaku-ngaku Kim Ki Bum, yang mengaku-ngaku mencintai mereka lebih daripada apapun, dan apalagi kebohongannya? Entah, aku tak tahu.

Kau menatapku, seolah tuli dengan teriakkan membabi buta tersebut. Juga, tak peduli dengan suara teriakkan tanda bahagia. Kau tak peduli, dan memang ketidakpedulian adalah kepribadian asli Kim Ki Bum yang kukenal.

Aku melepaskan diri dari rangkulanmu. Bukan aku tak suka, tetapi ingatlah dimana kita berpijak sekarang. Cukup, untuk pengenalan, cukuplah segini dulu. Waktu masih berputar dan kita dapat membuka diri kita tanpa topeng di hadapan mereka, membuat mereka tahu apa yang dulunya hanya diketahui diri kita berdua.

Benar, kan, Boo…?

Dan kurasakan hujan mengguyur diriku lagi ketika aku baru berjalan sejengkal jauh darimu. Hujan ini aneh, ia hanya mengguyur diriku dan penyebabnya bukan awan yang telah membengkak dan berwarna abu-abu.

Kim Ki Bum!!! Dasar, tak kan kubiarkan perbuatanmu! Lihat saja nanti, panggung ini akan menjadi arena perang. Arena perang tanpa ratap dan pengucuran darah. Yang ada hanyalah kebahagian dan peluh keringat tanpa henti.

Dan yang terpenting, tanpa topeng.

**Author's Note:**

> fic yang pernah dipublish pada akun pribadi dan fanpage FF Shinee Effects Shipper di Facebook.  
> Makasih buat yang udah baca, dan lebih makasih lagi yang kasih konkrit :D


End file.
